


Busting A Dragon Buster

by Arctic_Tooth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Tooth/pseuds/Arctic_Tooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georgia finally lost to Iris.  Now she must pay up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busting A Dragon Buster

Georgia recalled her Beartic.  She had lost.  To Iris.  Her heart sank like a stone.  All the shit that she had spewed out prior to this battle came back to taunt her.  A lump formed in her throat.  She slumped down onto the concrete floor of the subterranean battle area.

 

Iris walked over to her.  The smile that was stretched across her face sickened Georgia.  “Do you remember our wager?” she innocently asked.

 

“Yes,” Georgia mumbled, actively trying to avert her eyes away from Iris' nauseating face.

 

“That's good,” Iris chirped, patting Georgia's head patronizingly.  “Go to the wall.”

 

Georgia had no choice but to give into her demand.  They had wagered that the loser will do whatever the winner wants her to do.  _That bitch probably wants to gloat until I start crying,_ Georgia mused.  _I'm not going to give her that satisfaction!_

“Just get it over with,” Georgia huffed.

 

“Lift up your skirt.”

 

Georgia did a double take.  “Listen, I may have agreed to do whatever you want, but I don't swing that way, dyke.  Pick something else or I'm going.”  She turned her nose up in the air and crossed her arms.

 

Something hit her in the stomach.  Hard.  Stars soared into her vision, and she clutched her stomach.  “What the fucking hell?!”

 

“Maybe I wasn't clear,” Iris began, cracking the knuckles of her right hand, “pick up your skirt.  All the way up.”

 

Georgia gingerly picked up the hem, exposing her white panties.  Iris cleared her throat, indicating that she had to pull it up more.

 

“That's good enough.”  Georgia had hiked her skirt almost to her bosom.  Cold air chapped her stomach.  Her knees buckled with embarrassment.  Iris spat onto her fist and walloped her stomach again.

 

Georgia doubled over while clutching her stomach.  Iris stood her back up.  “Can't leave any marks on your pretty body where everybody else can see, now can we?”  WHAM!  Georgia blacked out and was woken up when her head bounced off the wall and fell on the floor.  Her foot met Georgia's stomach again and again and again.

 

“W-why?” Georgia begged, tears trickling down her cheeks as she sat up.

 

“I really had wanted to be friends with you,” Iris confided.  “But after months of dealing with your shit would break anybody's resolve.  Now fucking stand up!”

 

It took Georgia about three minutes to stand up and she had to lean against the wall to prevent her from kissing the floor again.  Iris rewarded her with multiple jabs to the groin.  The pressure against her bladder was too much.  Warm piss trickled down her thighs and onto the floor.

 

“Ewww!” Iris teased.  “You really had to go that bad, huh?”  Then she tripped Georgia, making her land in her own filth.  “Take a good whiff.”  She shoved Georgia's nose into the puddle.  “Remember this every time you mock me.”

 

Iris walked away.  Georgia sat up trying to catch her breath.  She had no idea that Iris had taken her gloats and teases this seriously.  She had also wanted to be her friend, but she also wanted her to become stronger.  Apparently being a bitch didn't work.

 

Iris walked back over, now barefoot.  “Come over here, please,” Iris said, dragging Georgia by her ear.

 

“PLEASE STOP!  I'M SORRY!  JUST STOP HURTING ME!!” Georgia pleaded, begged, and prayed.

 

“Well, maybe if you had apologized earlier this wouldn't have happened and we'd be brushing each other's hair instead of this.”  With one final tug Iris practically threw her head in front of her.  “Oh, no!” Iris exclaimed in mock surprise.  “You're all beaten up!  What are we ever going to do with this mess?”

 

Georgia's hat and skirt came off while Iris dragged her some ten feet from her wall, creating a trail of piss over to her.  Now Iris was digging for something in her bag.  “Where is it?  Aw, there it is!”  Iris withdrew a pair of scissors and gave it a kiss.  “Your panties have practically fallen apart, Georgia.  Let me help you with that.”  With a few snips Iris tore her panties off.  “Do you know that in some parts of the world they circumcise girls?”  The blades teased her clitoris.

 

Georgia's eyes grew big.  “Please please don't!”  Iris' teeth chomped down on her rosebud as if they were shearers.  “Gyaaaaaaagggh!!!!”  Iris bit her vulva again and again, and she cried out in pain with each bite.

 

She almost died when Iris withdrew her face.  Blood was spotted across her face.  Her blood.  Iris leaned over her body, their eyes locked in place.  “You taste so good,” Iris sang, her tongue darting across her blood-stained lips.

 

“Fuck!”  She can no longer hold her tears back as they ran down her face.  Iris just stared with delight in her eyes.

 

Iris scooped some blood of her nose with her finger and stuck it in Georgia's mouth.  “I'd share if you had only told me that you wanted some, dear.”  Her finger pushed the back of her throat and she could feel her stomach churning.  Georgia tilted her head off to the side and vomited.

 

Iris grabbed her by the nose and their lips locked.  Her tongue darted massaged her mouth.  “You taste sooo good.”  She then lapped up the vomit off her cheeks and lips.

 

She then got off her and stepped onto Georgia's stomach.  Her feet sank into her already tender abdomen causing her to gasp for air.  “I had always wanted a trampoline, but my parents never allowed me to have one.  Looks like I finally have one.”  Georgia knew that this was way past the point where begging would do anything.  She just prayed that Arceus will allow her to black out.

 

The dragon master wiggled her toes into her flesh as if testing its elasticity.  She bounced a little, further knocking the wind out of Georgia.  Then she jumped up as high as she could and landed on her with all her weight.

 

That was the last thing that Georgia remembered.  She woke up in a hospital, her body numb due the medications they had pumped into her.  The police questioned her several times in the oncoming weeks, but she had always claimed that she doesn't remember anything about the attack.  This wasn't true, but eventually the police either gave up or believed her.  Shortly after that the hospital released her.  Without telling anyone Georgia walked up to the ticket booth of a cruise line.

 

“Where would you like to go, little lady?” the clerk greeted her with a smile.

 

Georga slammed a large wad of cash onto the counter.  “Anywhere this will take me as long as it's far away from here.”


End file.
